Warmth
by Draxor
Summary: Dealing with loss is hard. Dealing with loss is even harder when you push everyone away- a fact that one Yang Xiao Long had to learn the hard way.But some people always seem to find a way back to you though. Like a moth drawn to the warmth of a flame. -A fluffy Bumblebee oneshot I wrote a heck of a long time ago.-


Yang had always been a very cuddly sleeper. When she and Ruby had shared a bed when they were younger, the darker-haired sister would more often than not wake up in the morning to find herself held tight against Yang's chest- the blonde snoozing away happily. It was a trait that never really faded away either- pillows became the stand in, and eventually became the norm. And if she didn't have something to cuddle?

She couldn't sleep.

It hadn't been a problem at first- still reeling from the clusterfuck that had been the 'Battle of Beacon'. She was simply too exhausted- physically, mentally, emotionally- to really care. Those days passed by in a blur that she had difficulty pulling into focus.

But that had all been ages ago- or, at least, it felt like ages. One month… Two? It was hard to tell, stuck in her room like this.

Qrow had stopped coming to see her- either off on a mission or simply to exasperated with her to try anymore. Ruby…

Yang frowned, closing her eyes as she felt that unmistakable emotion known as guilt well up in her gut. Little whispers of regret that her last words to her before she left were so…harsh.

' _You're no sister of mine.'_

She didn't even know where the words had come from- she had just been so... _angry_. Angry at Ruby for not knowing when her presence wasn't wanted. Angry at herself for not being strong enough to have been able to make a difference. Angry at the world for being so cruel and unkind.

She couldn't recall exactly what her sister had been saying at the time- something about their 'Sisterly Bond'.

Yang tried not to think about Ruby to much- whenever she did, she would inevitably remember the betrayed look on her face, and the tears threatening to fall from her eyes after she spoke those words.

Her dad…he was as committed as ever. Checking in on her from time to time- making sure she was 'O.K.'. He wasn't the only one who came of course- there had been concerned friends and family at one point, but her at-the-time abrasive attitude had turned them away.

Her dad had said she had been depressed- that it was normal.

She said that she had been an idiot and had hurt people who mattered. If not with her fists then with her scorn.

The Blonde Brawler rolled around in the covers for a moment, before giving up entirely, laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. Her lilac eyes traced the minute cracks in the plaster, searching for…something. She wasn't sure what.

Oh. And then there was Bl-

Yang jolted upright at the sound of tapping at her window- three knocks in quick succession. A pair of amber eyes stared through the glass, a splotch of beautiful color superimposed on the darkness of the night. The blonde's eyes darted over to the clock that sat on her bedside table- she was earlier than usual.

Throwing the blankets away from her body she hopped out of bed- the cold of the floor reaching her feet even through her socks- and walked across the room to the window, unlocking it and pulling it open.

Her visitor, of course, wasted no time in gaining entrance- hopping through with cat-like grace. Yang laughed a bit internally at the pun, and closed the window, as to prevent the cold winter air from leaking in. "You're early." She said, shivering slightly from the cold air that had wafted in, walking back towards her bed.

Blake- who was covered in a light layer of snow from outside- had peeled off her freezing day-clothes and was rifling through Yang's drawers for some pajamas. "I missed you." She said honestly, bow visibly twitching while her face heated up.

Yang eyed Blake appreciatively as she dressed- it was with little to no shame that she admitted that she enjoyed seeing Blake in her clothes- even if they _were_ just PJs. As her words caught up to her she couldn't help but smile. "Or maybe you just wanted to be warm?" Her voice was teasing and playful- a tone that was difficult to bring to bear outside of present company.

Blake hands reached up towards her head, unravelling the bow and revealing her cat ears to the cool air around her. She shivered at the change in temperature, setting the bow down atop Yang's dresser, and gliding across the floor towards the bed- crawling under the covers and settling into the pocket of warmth that seemed to surround her partner. "Maybe. Just a little bit." She admitted, pulling the blonde close and burying her head into her chest, trying to get as close to her as possible.

Yang's form relaxed at the familiar contact- laying her one remaining arm across the Faunus that lay snuggled up next to her, placing her palm against her back. She could feel her eyelids already starting to droop. "Greedy kitten. You just love me 'cause I'm warm." She could feel Blake's heart beating next to her- a drum that pounded out the most soothing of lullabies.

Blake mumbled something incoherent into the Brawler's chest, ears flicking at the air lightly as she gently raised her head to look at the girl next to her. "It's your best quality." She paused, collecting her words. "You can be hot- like a fire- and burn whatever comes your way. I've seen that side of you plenty of times." She snuggled back up against her teammate, sighing contentedly. "But I like this side better. When you're just warm." Her eyes closed once again, settling back down into the position that she had chosen.

Yang didn't get to hear her- she had already fallen asleep by then. But, like every night since Blake came back to her, she had wondrous dreams, and woke up to find herself held tight by a happily sleeping black cat.


End file.
